


Wolf Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper just moved to Starling City after a mishap with his old Alpha of his pack. Now searching for a new Alpha he meets Oliver Queen, the perfect one to become his Alpha. The two agree to be bonded and soon a relationship develops, but when the plans that happen with Roy's old pack falls through his alpha comes looking for him, only to discover that his beta has found someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Moon

I loved my old town, LillysMere was an amazing place to be a wolf, the outdoors, and then everyone knew that we were a wolves and they didn't care. But then our Alpha went crazy, he wanted more and I couldn't handle what he was doing, so I severed the bond, knowing it could kill him but I had too, I had to leave before he destroyed everything. My sister Felicity and her boyfriend Shane followed me. They were more against our alpha's ways than I was. We didn't tell our parents that we were leaving, they would try to stop me, especially since I was bonded to the alpha, and he was technically my husband. But I didn't care, I needed to leave.

We were five minutes from a place called Starling city. I knew for a fact that no one here knew the existence of wolfs so we couldn't be our selves around the people. We would have to hide that part of us.

Luckily for us though, Shane's father left the pack a long time ago and moved here, but he was away on business and told us that we could stay at his penthouse. Once we reached the city limits Shane took over the driving from me and drove us towards his father's penthouse. As we drove by I took in the scenery. Everything was different from LillysMere, more modern. True, we were hick wolves but everything about our town was family orientated. I heard Felicity scoff as she said something about the women selling themselves on the street.

"We're here." Shane announced after what seemed like hours of driving but was actually twelve minutes. He parked in front of the building and a valet came out, along with a bellman. The guy grabbed our bags and Shane handed the valet the car keys. We followed the bellman into the lobby and Shane told him what floor and apartment to take the bags to. We headed back outside. We hadn't eaten anything and thinking that we would have to take the bags up decided not to eat. But seeing that we didn't we had decided to go to some café that we passed. It was just a few blocks away and we could walk.

"This place is nice." Shane spoke. He had Felicity wrapped tight in his arms as we walked to the Big Belly Burger.

"It is. It so big here." Felicity agreed. I stayed silent as we walked into the place. There weren't many people in even though it was eight at night. We took a booth in the back, a pretty girl walked over.

"Hi, my name is Carly and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?"

"We'll take your special." Shane spoke for all of us.

"Well, don't you want to know what the special is for the night?" Carly asked a bit peeved. Shane only laughed. I know he had already known, we smelled it a mile away, New England clam chowder.

"I already know."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"That was rude Shane." I said. He still laughed.

"What? It was fun."

"I didn't think so."

"Whatever." Shane turned and kissed Felicity. I waited for the food to return and when I did I stiffened. So did Shane and Felicity. We turned to the door and awaited the scent. That scent was the scent of a wolf. But it was flowery, the smell of an Alpha. A blonde guy walked in. I recognized him as Oliver Queen of Queen consolidated. He was with a girl, dark hair, her scent was different, and she wasn't a beta, but an omega like Felicity. I know that they saw me, us. The girl turned and whispered something in the guy's ear and he didn't look our way. I didn't know that there were more wolves in this area.

"I thought that starling City didn't have any wolves." I whispered. Felicity and Shane huddled closer, not really knowing what good this would do, I mean I know that they could hear us.

"That's what my dad said." Shane admitted. "He said Starling city was wolf free."

"Well it doesn't look wolf free to me." Said Felicity. She glanced in the direction of the other wolves. I looked too, the guy, he was perfect. Tall, handsome and he had true mate potential. The two of them moved from their spot and walked over towards us. I'm sure they all heard my heart beating faster.

"So." The guy said. He nodded to me to move over and I did. He took a seat next to me, the girl remained standing. "What are three wolves like yourselves doing in Starling city?"

"Well, our Alpha is sort of a douche bag and was starting a revolution against the humans. His beta here…" Shane nodded in my direction "severed the tie and we left so we wouldn't be a part of the blood bath that would follow."

The guy looked at me. "So you're cowards." He stated. I heard Felicity growl, she hated being called that.

"Look here. The humans in our town had weapons that could kill us without even trying. We knew about them but we couldn't get to them because that would break the treaty that we have with them." Felicity finished.

"The humans know about you?" The girl asked. She was clearly impressed by that piece of news.

"But he said that you severed the tie. That only happens when the alpha and his beta are mated. You broke it off with your alpha? That could kill him."

I nodded. "He isn't dead. I guess he wasn't or at least I wasn't the right one." I said that a bit gloomily and I heard him laugh. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well don't worry about that. You'll meet another alpha. I'm Oliver by the way and this here is my Omega Lauriel. "

"Omega?" Shane asked. "Where's your beta?"

"I don't have one."

"Well my name is Shane, this is my omega Felicity and of course our beta Roy."

''It's nice to meet all of you." Oliver said and Lauriel just smiled.

"Well, I need an Alpha and you need a beta." I told Oliver. He didn't move his arms from me but he turned to look at me.

"Do you know what that entails if we were to do that?" he asked me and I blushed. 'Could you guys give us a moment?"

They all nodded and walked out of the restaurant. He moved his arm and faced me directly, all seriousness.

"I know what it means Oliver." I stated. I didn't look in his eyes. I couldn't look in those piercing eyes.

"I mean sex is a big deal Roy." He moved closer to me. And I did the same. He was close to me, I felt something that I didn't feel with my alpha. He was about to kiss me when the waitress came over.

"Oh, Oliver. Hi." She smiled a flirtatious smile and I growled a little low for her to hear. Oliver chuckled.

"Hey Carly. "He turned around and stood up. She had our food in her hand and began placing them down but Oliver stopped her when she handed me mine.

"Uh he won't be eating." Oliver grabbed my hand and led me out the place leaving the waitress confused. Our friends were standing by the door.

"Roy and I have decided to be bonded." Oliver said a bit too happily. He still held onto my hand and we were about to leave when Felicity grabbed his hand.

"Um you just met my brother. I know you two are going to be bonded but I think you guys should wait until you get to know each other, maybe a couple dates." She seemed worried.

"Felic." I whispered. She shook her head.

"No Roy. You're my brother. We just met this guy. We don't know a thing about him. For all we know he could be some sick freak type of wolf that gets off on torturing innocent men."

Oliver laughed. "Trust me. I'm no pervert. But if it will make you feel better. Roy will you accompany me on a date tonight?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Better Felicity?" I asked her?

She nodded.


End file.
